


The Sky Screamed Blood When It Rained

by witchofhell



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst/Fluff, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fiction, Half-Vampires, Hurt/Comfort, Independent Females, Little Mermaid Elements, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, May/December Relationship, Original Fiction, Sad, Sadness, Smut, Songfic, Strong Female Antagonist, Vampires, War, Witches, battles, merfolk, mermaid, realm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofhell/pseuds/witchofhell
Summary: Diana Callahan was the queen of the witches but she had rebelled and left her kingdom, now she's the lady of fairies and ready to do everything to regain her rightful throne and destroy the humanity. She has fairies with her side but what happens when she pokes the Demon - Vampires and starts a vendetta between vampires and fairies? Witches? Well, they're already in war with Vampires.As a halfblood mermaid and witch, Diana thought she could win all kingdoms but there was one thing she didn't consider. A little world called love.
Relationships: Evangeline Ward / Havilliard Clarke, Havilliard Clarke / Diana Callahan, Laura Jones / Pamela Williams
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The Sky Screamed Blood When It Rained 

A traitor.

That is what she would call herself. She had gained so many things yet lost everything. 

What did he say? ‘Enemies are enemies’ So; she’d done what she must have done and destroyed that cruel humankind. She now is the ruler of the four kingdoms. There are mermaids, witches, and it is hard to believe but vampires everywhere that are waiting for her orders, working to please her. 

Once, her mother told her that power is nothing if you don’t have your loved one beside you but what would you do when the person you’d love and hate the most stood before all of your glory and honour? That, her mother didn’t understand. No, she wasn’t like her mother, no matter how much she denies she’s the exact opposite of her. She’s ruthless, coldblooded and cruel. Cruel they’d made. 

Power kept her strong, power kept her independent and power kept her in pain but if this was the cost, she must pay then she would pay it gladly.   
She was watching herself in front of the mirror before getting ready to greet her subjects. She looked beautiful, to be honest she was beautiful with grey blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her looks could kill someone if she looked with enough strength in them. 

A single melody interrupted her thoughts, frankly she was avoiding them for a long time. She’d busied herself with her job as a queen and a witch, but she couldn’t escape anymore.

Bright hazel eyes and a very deep soothing voice. She stopped herself before picturing his entire face in her mind. It had to be done but why does she feel like she’s in exile right now? She rules over the four kingdoms at once, yet she can’t escape from her feelings as if she’s prisoner to them. 

‘’ Lady Diana ‘’ a soft voice teared her apart from her thoughts. 

For a moment she smiled a little but didn’t let that worthless servant to see it. ‘’ It’s not lady, it’s queen.’ She turned around with a stern look on her face. Her lips were curved with a cruel smile. ‘’ If you pronounce my name wrong once again, I’ll drink your blood for my breakfast.’’ Oh how her mother wouldn’t be proud with what she have become but she also wouldn’t understand either. 

With one last warning she stepped outside her chambers, a blood red gown wrapping her delicate body, head high and a determined look in her eyes she was ready to rule. The four kingdoms waited for her. 

Oh, how wrong she was.


	2. Throne Without Fate

What and how much had I lost by trying to do only what was expected of me instead of what I myself had wished to do?"  
\- Ralph Ellison 

Evangeline Ward woke up with the greatest heartache her kingdom has ever felt. She had a kingdom now, she was a queen. Though the other side of the bed was empty, her beloved husband must have been woken up early to get his errands done. It wasn't easy to rule two separate kingdoms, yet Havilliard Clarke was extremely succesful and powerful over his reign. 

But that wasn't the reason of her heartache. Yes, it might not have been the ideal first morning together. However, it wasn't what squeezed her heart this much. Havilliard and Evangeline have been good friends over a century. That's what they were, what they are and what they will always be. Friends. They gotten married because Havilliard needed a queen to rule his kingdom with. He saw her nothing more than a good friend and because of the Evangeline had buried her feelings deep inside her and had been succesful at hiding them. 

At that very moment it was not the case. Not when she saw him half naked with shiny hazel eyes. His broad shoulders and tanned skin were enough to take her mind out of her head. He wasn't built like a 17 years old would but considering he has been alive for more than a century and a half he was very well endowed. She yearned for touching him, she could do anything to feel his skin under her delicate fingers. Oh how she wished to caress his body and show her love. 

Drifted off with thoughts. Evangeline didn't hear the door opening up.   
"Hello there darling." Startled with Havilliard's deep voice, Evangeline eyed him carefully.   
He was wearing a black tunic with his sleeves rolled up. The black pants he was wearing was hugging his every delicious curve and the hazel eyes that Evangeline loved so much were boring into hers.   
"See something you like, love?" The British accent was heavy in his voice. 

Evangeline didn't even try to hide her smirk. " What if I did?" She teased mischeviously.  
" Don't threaten me with a good time." Havilliard let out a naughty laugh.   
"So, my love are you ready for the grand ceremony?" He sat beside her in the bed.   
"Born ready" Without thinking too much about it Evangeline kissed his dimple.   
Clearing his throat, Havilliard suited himself with a care free attitude.   
" Oh, I know you can't resist me." He chuckled slightly.   
"Don't fancy yourself too much." 

Getting up from the bed Evangeline walked towards her wardrobe. Determined to pick the right gown for the ceremony. She was going to be a queen, the queen. The most powerful one after Havilliard.   
Though Evangeline had a secret, a secret that would make her a traitor but it was also the reason that her powers are equal with Havilliard's. Of course, he didn't aware of that fact. 

"What do you think about this?" Evangeline was holding a red silk gown with lace sleeves.   
Havilliard eyed her carefully. It was as if he was trying to picture her in that dress.   
"You're going to be wonderful, my love." He bit his bottom lip.   
"Do you think I'd be fearful enough?" Evangeline acted like she didn't know her value.   
"Oh baby, believe me those shithead witches and demons are going to shit their pants. You'll be the sexiest and most fearful queen this universe has ever seen." 

Evangeline Ward was ready to sit on a throne. With a big secret on her shoulders, an unbearable love in her heart but without faith in her mind.


End file.
